


I'll Wrestle You for Your Heart

by HeavyMetalSongbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalSongbird/pseuds/HeavyMetalSongbird
Summary: Hey, guys! This is my first fic so I hope you like it.Lance works at his family business, which centers around Lucha Libre wrestling. His parents won't let their youngest child enter the ring. Keith is a broody, MMA prospect. Keith trains Lance so Lance can rake in the attention of the masses at the family business. Keith does it mainly to see dat ass.





	I'll Wrestle You for Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> {Keith pov}  
> ~Lance pov~

Shiro parallel parked his car on a side street and hopped out to pay his meter. Matt looked back at me from the rearview.

"C'mon Keith. There's no reason to scowl so much. Did Shiro force you out of the house? Yes, yes he did but... you will enjoy the place we're going to. Seriously, I mean it!" Matt climbed out of the car, shutting his door then immediately opening mine. 

"Matt, I'd rather be at home instead of around a whole bunch of people," I complained at him as he grabbed my jacket sleeve and slung me out of the car right into Shiro. 

"Keith, I was trying to surprise you but since you're dead set on being angry. We are going to this amazing Spanish place to watch some televised cage fights." Shiro soothed as he set me back on my feet. I stayed silent and followed Matt and Shiro down a few narrow alleyways. This is not how I want to spend this day. Why can't they just leave me alone? Shiro knows this is the day that my parents suddenly disappeared leaving me to Shiro's family like a broken heirloom. I just want to throw myself a pity party in the dark of my room. Otherwise, I'd love to be watching a cage fight. Hell, I'd love to be in a cage fight but not today. I clawed my way out of my disastrous thoughts just as we walked up to a worn adobe building covered in colorful Christmas lights. There were wires connecting the building to its neighbors and the wires were covered in bright, cut pieces of what had to be paper. They kind of looked like the paper snowflakes one would make as a kid. Even though the place looked run down, there were people swarming to get inside. I could hear the faint traces of Spanish music flowing out of the doors and windows. When we approached the doors I could see the walls of the building and the small garden beside it were covered in posters of wrestlers in what looked like brightly colored ski masks. I ran my hands over a few while we waited for the crowd just inside the door to dissipate. I had to admit that this place had charm. We finally made it to the hostess station and a slender, Spanish girl led us to an empty table near the flat screen TVs that sat above the bar. We ordered our drinks, 2 beers and a soda for Shiro (the DD), and paid our cover charge. I had just settled into my seat with Matt and Shiro talking animatedly when a large roar went through the place. I instinctively looked at the screens to see if the fights had started but they were still broadcasting the pre-fight interviews and stats. 

"What was that?" I asked Shiro, looking around trying to pinpoint the source. Shiro smiled mischievously and hooked and thumb to a dark hallway lit only by the restroom sign.

"Go see for yourself," Matt added just when a loud ooh echoed through the crowd.

I pushed away from the table and walked into the dark. 

"I swear to God if I walk into something illegal I'm gonna pin the blame on those two," I grumbled to myself. I found a door knob and pushed the door open.

"That's heavy duty," I grunted and looked up as I finally muscled the door open. I got a good look of a room full of chairs and people and in the center an old fashioned wrestling ring. My eyes went wide as I watched two masked men go for each other aggressively. 

"Holy shit!" I shouted, "Is this like Mexican Fight club?"

A few spectators gave me weird looks but otherwise, I remained unnoticed until I heard a smooth voice from behind me near the door coo "What's the first rule about fight club, Mullet-boy?"  
I turned to find a gorgeous, lanky boy who resembled the hostess standing behind me holding the door open with a hip and a platter balanced on his shoulder. His eyes were so bright blue I could see them even in the dim hallway and his brown hair swirled around his head with what looked like the most beautiful hat hair I've ever seen. He was looking at me expectantly and I realized he asked me a question.

"I... I've never actually seen the movie. I just hear that comment all the time... I uh don't know what the first rule of fight club is." I said and scratched my neck. The boy burst out laughing and I realized that I would sell my left leg to hear it for the rest of my life.

"Stop being so damn gay, Keith," I said. 

The boy cocked his head to the side and asked, "What?"

In that moment I realized that what I meant to say to myself in my head came out aloud and this boy heard me. Ducking my burning face I edged out the door and back down the hallway as the boy let the heavy door fall closed between us. I hustled back to the table and laid my face against the wood and covered my head with my hands.

"What's up with you now, Keith?" Shiro asked concerned.

"We need to leave. Like right now." I said punctuating it with dropping my head on the table again. "Right now."

"We can't." Matt piped up. "Our drinks are on the way and we have already paid the cover charge!"

Shiro shot Matt a look. "Why do we need to leave right now, Buddy?"

So I told them all about the wrestling, my comment about Fight Club, the boy and the cherry on top of it all my gay thoughts. Matt was all out laughing and Shiro was barely keeping it together at the end of my story. Suddenly a hand brushed Matt's shoulder, warning him that the waiter was behind him. When I looked up the boy was standing behind Matt smiling placing our drinks on the table. He noticed me noticing him and winked before stepping back.

"The name's Lance," He introduced, "and I'll be your server tonight. I'm sorry for the wait it's busy tonight and I was accosted by a pale demon in the pit room." He joked. Shiro noticed how red my face was and quickly made the connection. Matt started conversing with Lance about tonight's specials and Shiro started pointing animatedly to Lance. I tried to wave him off but to no avail and when I looked up Lance was laughing at both me and Shiro. 

"I'm dead," I whispered to myself. Shiro and Matt ordered easily leaving me to stutter out my order by myself. Lance smiled knowingly and walked away to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> {Keith pov}  
> ~Lance pov~


End file.
